Counseling
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: Buruma is upset about Goku and Vegeta fighting all the time, so, after talking to Chi-Chi, she decided to take them to counseling. Obviously she knew they wouldn't go if she told them it was counseling, so she told them they were going out for ice cream. (xD) But, it seems that Buruma made a mistake, and it's actually a different type of counseling. I rated this T just in case.


I just finished reading the whole Dragon Ball series, including DBZ, and now I'm sad. No more Dragon Ball, and I dislike GT, so.. Anyway, enough of my unnecessary babbling.

Well, I was just reading some DBZ stories on fanfiction, and I thought of this story. Plus, I love Vegeta's and Goku's relationship with each other. XD It's hilarious. Although it's not a very..friendly friendship, but who cares? Anyway, onto the story.

(I do NOT own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or anything related to it. It ALL belongs to Akira Toriyama, except for this story.)

* * *

(Buruma's and Vegeta's house)

"WHO SAID YOU COULD USE OUR BATHROOM?" Vegeta asked Goku in a furious tone.

"Well..I just assumed I could.." Goku answered, sweat-dropping slightly.

"Jeez..Vegeta always finds an excuse to argue with Goku.." Buruma complained to Chi-Chi.

"How so?" Chi-Chi asked as she sipped on her coffee.

"Well, like yesterday for example: Goku tripped over my garden hose, and Vegeta started yelling at him for bruising his leg on the garden hose." Buruma explained with a sigh as she watched the two argue.

"Heh, maybe you could take them to counseling." Chi-Chi suggested sarcastically as she stifled a laugh.

"Ooh, that's a good idea..maybe I should." Buruma nodded and averted her attention back to Chi-Chi.

"W-wait, you can't be serious, I was just joking." Chi-Chi stated frantically.

"No, it could work." Buruma smiled and scratched her chin.

"But how?" Chi-Chi questioned curiously and leaned closer to Buruma.

"Easy, all we have to do is say we're going out for ice cream, and they will definetely come." Buruma replied with a mischievous smirk.

"Seems easy enough." Chi-Chi said as she looked over at their silly fight. "When should we sign them up?"

"Hmm..tomorrow I guess." Buruma replied simply and got off her chair.

"Are you going to schedule it now?" Chi-Chi asked as she got off her chair as well.

"Yep. Can you take care of their fight this time?" Buruma asked kindly and picked up the phone.

"I guess." Chi-Chi sighed and walked towards the fighting two. "STOP FIGHTING!"

"Gah!" Goku said in shock as he fell to the ground, bringing Vegeta down with him.

"You insolent woman! LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Vegeta yelled and pushed Goku off of him.

"INSOLENT?!" Chi-Chi repeated to him and gave Vegeta the death glare.

"What I meant was..you're very good at what you do." Vegeta said as he tried to make her less angry.

"..I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment.." Chi-Chi whispered to herself as she sweat-dropped at his effortless compliment.

"Yes..that would be the perfect time." Buruma said into the phone.

"For what?" Goku and Vegeta asked in unison.

Buruma looked at them with a shaky smile and hung up the phone. "For lunch tomorrow." Buruma answered.

"Huh? Who were you talking to?" Vegeta asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I was talking to Gohan." Buruma replied without thinking.

"What? Why?" Vegeta asked skeptically.

"I-I mean Trunks!" Buruma corrected herself.

"Why were you talking to Trunks through the phone? He's in his room." Vegeta questioned, getting a little confused by his wife's actions.

"Well...I just didn't feel like walking all the way to his room.." Buruma said tiredly.

"But..his room is RIGHT next to you." Vegeta pointed out.

"Look! I'M TIRED! I'm a growing woman! WAAAAAAHHH!" Buruma suddenly fake cried.

"W-what..?" Vegeta sweat-dropped, unsure of what to do about his crying wife. "Goku..do something.."

"Me?! SHE'S YOUR WIFE!" Goku pointed out.

"So? I don't know what to do!" Vegeta growled as he watched his wife "sob".

"Jeez.." Goku sighed and grabbed Vegeta's hands.

"Wait..what are you-?" Vegeta started to ask but was cut off by Goku.

"Hug her." Goku said simply as he put Vegeta right in front of her.

"Why?" Vegeta asked in a quiet tone as he slightly blushed.

"Because, it makes women happy." Goku answered with a shrug.

Vegeta sighed and muttered complaints to himself, but he soon hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Vegeta." Buruma smiled and hugged back. She was relieved that her little "scene" made him forget.

"..Whatever.." Vegeta said in a quiet tone and let go of her. "Anyway..continue."

"What do you mean?" Buruma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You were talking about why you called Trunks when he was in his room right next you." Vegeta reminded.

Buruma dead-panned. She really thought she was in the clear.. "W-well..you see. I thought it would be simpler to just call Trunks's phone and tell him." Buruma explained, thinking she was safe now. But, of course, Trunks decided to come out of his room and sit RIGHT next to Vegeta.

"Hey Trunks. How was your conversation with your mom?" Vegeta asked.

"What conversation?" Trunks questioned, completely unaware of what was going on.

"Crap.." Buruma mumbled to herself.

"The one just now. When you were talking to your mom on your phone." Vegeta answered.

"I don't have a phone." Trunks said, rather confused at what was going on.

"...WOMAN! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!" Vegeta yelled and got up from his chair.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Buruma fake cried again, hoping that that would vanquish Vegeta's anger.

"WHATEVER WOMAN! I'M GOING TO BED!" Vegeta fumed and stomped his feet as he walked towards his bedroom.

"..E-erm..see you later, Goku.." Buruma waved and walked to her bedroom where Vegeta was.

"Bye?" Goku sweat-dropped and walked out of the house with Chi-Chi by his side. "What was that about?"

"Oh you know, just woman stuff." Chi-Chi replied quickly.

* * *

(Next day at Buruma's and Vegeta's house)

"Okay." Buruma started to say as she noticed the time on the clock. "Time to get ice cream."

"ICE CREAM?!" Goku beamed and rushed to Buruma, expecting ice cream right away.

Although Vegeta didn't show as much as excitement for the ice cream as Goku did, he did rush to Buruma to get ice cream.

"Where's the ice cream?" Goku and Vegeta asked at the same time.

"Oh. We have to go to the ice cream shop to get the ice cream." Buruma answered.

"HOW?!" Goku asked excitedly.

"Well..we need to go drive there-." Buruma started explaining but cut herself off as soon as she saw her car fly over her head. "MY CAR!"

"We don't need cars. We can fly." Vegeta stated as he brushed the dust off his arms.

"...Whatever.." Buruma sighed. "Chi-Chi! Time to go."

"Okay, okay!" Chi-chi said as she ran over to her husband. "I call Goku."

"I call Vegeta." Buruma said as she jumped on top of Vegeta's back.

"Woman! Who said you could ride me?!" Vegeta asked with a frown.

"I did." Buruma answered with a creepy face.

"..Let's just go.." Vegeta sighed and flew towards the town.

"There!" Buruma yelled out suddenly, and stopped Goku's and Vegeta's flying.

"Where?" Vegeta asked as he looked around.

"Under there." Buruma pointed down at the building which was under a bill board.

"Under where?!" Vegeta asked with an annoyed tone.

"HAAHAHAHAHAAHAHA." Goku laughed heartily and looked at Vegeta with a huge smile. "Y-YOU SAID UNDER WHERE!"

Vegeta growled at Goku, but then smirked. "So did you."

"Nuh-uh." Goku defended.

"Yes you did, you just said it!" Vegeta yelled slightly.

"What did I say?" Goku asked as a smile appeared on his face.

"You said, under where." Vegeta answered, and only seconds later, he had realized he fell for Goku's trick.

"AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you f-fell for it again." Goku laughed more as he held his own sides to ease the laughing pain.

"YOU JERK!" Vegeta yelled and tried to attack him while Buruma was still on his back.

"GOKU! FLY DOWN!" Chi-Chi ordered frantically.

"Okay!" Goku nodded and flew to the ground.

Vegeta flew down after him, while Buruma was barely holding onto his shoulders."Kakkorot.." Vegeta frowned and hit Goku's arm in anger.

"Hey!" Goku said and hit Vegeta back, but harder.

"GRRR!" Vegeta gritted and started to fight Goku.

Fortunately, before they started fighting, the two women jumped off their husbands's shoulders.

"I-I almost died.." Buruma breathed out rather heavily.

"..Me too.." Chi-Chi said and laid her head on Buruma's shoulder.

"Well, at least they flew down to the right place.." Buruma stated optimistically and looked at the address on her little piece of paper.

"Yeah.." Chi-Chi huffed.

"GUYS! TIME FOR ICE CREAM!" Buruma called as she carried Chi-Chi on her back.

The two guys immediately stopped their fight and ran to Buruma, hoping for the ice cream, but they both stopped as they saw the name of the ice cream store.

"Counseling?" Goku read out loud.

"What an odd name for an ice cream store." Vegeta stated with a comical sweat-drop.

"Yeah...anyway, let's go get some ice cream." Goku said and walked right in with no hesitation.

Vegeta looked at it once more and shrugged. He decided to forget about it and walked right in.

* * *

(In the "ice cream" place)

Vegeta, Goku, Chi-Chi and Buruma all sat down on the chairs lined up by the window, with Vegeta sitting next to Buruma and Chi-Chi sitting next Buruma and Goku.

"How long do we have to wait for the ice cream?" Vegeta asked impatiently.

"Umm..until some people come out of those doors." Buruma replied as she pointed at the doors where people got their counseling at.

"I see..this is an odd way of acquiring ice cream." Vegeta stated as he awaited for people to come out that door.

"This is BORIIIING." Goku pouted impatiently.

"I agree with Kakkorot! I WANT MY ICE CREAM! NOW!" Vegeta yelled.

People started looking at them weirdly, wondering what they were talking about.

"Shhh! Don't bring attention to yourselves." Buruma hushed while she held back an embarrassed blush.

"And if we do?" Vegeta asked slyly.

Buruma glared at him and grabbed a staple gun.

"Wait, where did you get a staple gu-?" Vegeta asked, only to be hushed by Buruma as she stapled his lips together. "MMMMM! MPH!"

"Ahh..much better." Buruma smiled and started to relax in her chair.

Suddenly, a couple ran out of the counseling room, screaming at each other and attacking each other. Soon they left the counseling place, leaving people very uncomfortable in the waiting room.

"..Well that's reassuring.." Chi-Chi sighed as she sweat-dropped at the scene.

"Yep." Buruma nodded and noticed a person with a clipboard in their hands.

"Okay..next for marriage counseling is..Vegeta and Goku." The woman said as she looked away from the clipboard and at the people in the waiting room.

"WHAT?!" Buruma, Chi-Chi and Goku yelled out at the same time. Luckily, Vegeta's mouth was stapled shut, and he couldn't say anything. Because if he could..there's no telling what he would say right now.

"T-THERE MUST BE A MISTAKE!" Buruma stuttered a tad.

"No. This is a marriage counseling place." The woman explained. "No need to be embarrassed..tons of gay people come here."

Goku frowned, while Vegeta ripped the staples out of his mouth.

"WE ARE NOT MARRIED!" Vegeta yelled angrily.

"Okay, okay." The woman said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do this." Buruma exclaimed as she started to walk out the door.

"Okay, we'll be waiting for the check." The woman said out loud.

"W-what?" Buruma stuttered with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You need to pay for this, even if you DON'T take the appointment." The woman explained.

Buruma walked to the lady with worried eyes, and leaned in to whisper to her. "How much is it again?"

"80,000 zeni." The woman replied.

Buruma flinched as she heard that word. Although she was rich, that was A LOT! But, she knew she wouldn't be able to make those two go in for marriage counseling, no matter how much she bribed them. So, she was going to bribe the woman.

"I'll give YOU 10,000 zeni, IF you tell those two guys, that this was all a joke, and there's actually ice cream inside that room." Buruma bribed as she motioned the money towards the woman.

"Sure." The woman grinned and stuffed the money in her pocket. "Hey guys, it was all just a joke, there's actually ice cream inside the room."

"REALLY?!" Vegeta and Goku both beamed in unison.

"Yep, just go right in." The woman exclaimed and opened the door to the counseling guy.

"I wonder what ice cream they have.." Goku said as he walked right in.

"It doesn't matter..If I don't like mine, I'll just take yours." Vegeta stated as he walked right beside him.

"And how does that make you two..feel?" The man asked as he grabbed his notebook.

The woman quickly shut the door and locked it. Leaving the two saiyans inside with this..counselor.

"What the?!" Vegeta yelled as he looked behind him to see that the door was shut.

"Why did they shut the door?" Goku questioned worriedly.

"..I don't know.." Vegeta frowned and looked at the man. "Where's our ice cream?"

"Ice cream? What are you talking about?" The counselor asked, unaware of what was going on.

"The ice cream that's in THIS room." Vegeta explained.

"I don't have ice cream." The counselor stated.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled angrily.

"NO ICE CREAM?" Goku shrieked.

Meanwhile, outside this room.

"Crap..this is bad." Buruma sweated nervously.

"It's okay, they can't get out if the doors are locked." The woman stated proudly.

"Yes, they can." Buruma huffed and leaned in to whisper in the woman's ear. "You see, one can teleport, and break walls with his pinky. The other one can break the walls with just his pinky TOE."

"Okay...this might be a problem." The woman said worriedly, whilst thinking of an idea.

"Wait! I know what to do." Buruma yelled out suddenly.

"What?" The woman asked, instantly paying attention to Buruma now.

"Just play along with me." Buruma answered and guided the woman to the door, where Goku and Vegeta are at. "HEY GUYS!"

Vegeta and Goku quickly ran to the door after hearing Buruma's noticeable voice.

"Woman, what is the meaning of this?" Vegeta asked with a slight growl.

"Vegeta, Goku, in order to get the ice cream, you need to do whatever that counselor guy says." Buruma replied with a thorough explanation.

"Really?!" Goku asked with an excited smiled.

"..Y-yeah." The woman said as she played along with Buruma's act.

"Okay! Come on Vegeta!" Goku yelled as he grabbed onto Vegeta's hand and dragged him to the counselor.

"W-wait! Let go of me!" Vegeta demanded as he pulled at his arm.

Goku let go as soon as he saw the counselor right in front of him. "Hello, I'm Goku and this is Vegeta." Goku said as he pointed at the angry Vegeta.

"I see.." The counselor sweat-dropped as he looked at them. "Come with me."

"Okay." Goku nodded and followed the counselor guy to this strange room, while Vegeta pouted and complained to himself.

* * *

(In the counseling room)

"Okay, take a seat." The counselor said as he pointed at the two chairs.

Vegeta and Goku nodded and Goku took his seat.

"Hey! I wanted to sit there!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta, it's just a chair.." Goku sweat-dropped.

"I want to sit THERE!" Vegeta yelled louder and turned Super Saiyan.

"Fine! Just take it." Goku gave in and sat on the other chair.

Vegeta smiled in victory and took his seat, leaving the counselor unsure if he could fix this relationship or not.

"..U-umm..anyway..my name is Steve, and I'll be your marriage counselor for today." Steve greeted rather shakily.

"Okay." Goku and Vegeta nodded in shame.

"Okay..umm..how is your relationship with each other?" Steve asked as he grabbed his notebook hurriedly.

"I hate him." Vegeta answered with no hesitation.

"And I dislike his ways." Goku answered as he glared at Vegeta.

"Okay then...and how does that make you two feel?" Steve asked as he started writing in his notebook.

"Uh...I guess it makes me upset that we can't be friends." Goku replied and scratched his own chin in wonder.

"I hate him." Vegeta answered again.

"You all ready said that." Steve pointed out.

"And?" Vegeta said with a scary glare.

"That's totally fine.." Steve sweated and wrote that down as well. "Now, when's the last time you kissed?"

"NEVER!" They both yelled in embarrassment.

"Hmm..that's a problem.." Steve stated and looked back up at them. "When is the last time you went out with each other?"

"NEVER!" They both yelled, getting redder each question they were asked.

"Wow..what a relationship you guys have.." Steve sweat-dropped and looked straight at them. "How does that make you feel?"

"GREAT!" Vegeta fumed as his face grew red.

"Spectacular." Goku answered uncomfortably.

"Okay..let's try some therapy." Steve suggested as he guided them to the Therapy Room.

* * *

(In the Therapy Room)

"Okay you two..we have a few therapies that MIGHT relax your tension." Steve exclaimed as he sat down on his chair.

"Let's hear it then." Vegeta huffed and sat on his chair, and Goku took a seat next to him.

"Well, there's two therapies we can use..there's Acupuncture, when we stick needles in your body to relax you." Steve stated.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THAT ONE! NO!" Goku screamed and covered his ears.

"Pfft! What a wuss." Vegeta snickered.

"Okaaaay...and there's another therapy where we stick you in a tub of worms, supposedly it's relaxing." Steve suggested.

"NOOOOO! I WILL NOT BE PUT IN A TUB OF THOSE DISGUSTING WORMS!" Vegeta screamed as he thought of those horrible creatures.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're afraid of worms!" Goku laughed, only fueling Vegeta's anger.

"PSHT! You have no right to say anything, needle king!" Vegeta defended.

"...Let's just leave.." Steve sighed and guided the fighting two back to the counseling room.

* * *

(Back in the counseling room)

"Okay...I'm guessing therapy isn't a recommendation.." Steve sweat-dropped as he looked up at the fighting "couple".

Vegeta and Goku nodded in agreement to that. Well, at least they agreed on SOMETHING. So, Steve still had to ask a very important question, but it was kind of an...awkward question..

"Okay..okay..when is the last time you had, "it"?" Steve asked.

"What's "it"?" Vegeta asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"You know...uh...hanky panky?" Steve replied uneasily.

"I still don't get it." Goku huffed.

"Okay..come here, I'll whisper it to you." Steve sighed and whispered it to them.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" They both yelled out in utter embarrassment.

"WE DON'T DO THAT!" Goku screamed, now a deep shade of red.

"YOU SICKO! HOW DARE YOU ASK SUCH A QUESTION!" Vegeta blushed furiously.

"Umm..it's a requirement to ask..." Steve replied with a tinge of fear.

"Well..it's a requirement to beat you senseless too.." Vegeta stated scarily.

"SECURITYYYYY!" Steve yelled out as he was being beaten up by Vegeta, but of course, Goku went to stop him.

Meanwhile, outside the counseling room.

"What's that screaming noise?" Buruma asked the woman fearfully.

"Oh no..that's Steve!" The woman yelled out after she listened to the scream.

"You know Steve's scream..?" Buruma asked with a sweat-drop.

"Of course! It's every employee's job here to know everyone's scream." The woman exclaimed proudly.

"..I see.." Buruma sweat-dropped more.

"Anyway, I better call security." The woman exclaimed and called security.

* * *

(Back at the counseling room)

"NO! VEGETA, LET GO OF HIM!" Goku yelled as he tugged on Steve's legs.

"NO!" Vegeta argued and tugged on Steve's arms.

"VEGETA!" Goku yelled again and tugged harder.

"NO!" Vegeta yelled back and continued to tug on Steve's arms.

"D-don't get I get a say in this?" Steve asked with a stutter.

_CRASH _

Several security guards broke through the windows, and spotted Steve.

"Let go of the man, or we'll be FORCED to shoot you." Security guard 1 explained.

"No." Vegeta said simply and pulled harder on Steve's arms.

"W-what do we do now? That shooting thing was a bluff.." Security guard 4 whispered.

"I-I don't know.." Security guard 1 stated truthfully.

"HEY! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BREAK THE WINDOWS! YOU COULD OF JUST USED THE DOOR!" The woman lectured as she analyzed the broken windows.

"But, it's so much cooler this way.." Security guard 2 exclaimed.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S COOLER! DON'T BREAK OUR WINDOWS!" The woman yelled as she bonked their heads. "Anyway, what's the hold up? Aren't you supposed to be saving Steve?"

"Well..we can't." Security guard 1 explained shyly.

"What? Why not?!" The woman questioned as she leaned in closer to him.

"We can't shoot them.." Security guard 1 answered simply.

"SO?! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOOT THEM! GO BEAT EM' UP!" The woman yelled angrily.

"No way, they're too strong.." Security guard 1 said fearfully.

"Grrr.." The woman growled.

"Relax..I got this." Buruma said reassuringly to the woman.

The woman looked back at Buruma with a smile and nodded. Hopefully, Buruma can do it.

"Vegeta, let go of that man." Buruma ordered.

"No." Vegeta said stubbornly.

"Fine." Buruma huffed and grabbed a spray bottle full of water, and squirted Vegeta with it.

"Stop squirting me!" Vegeta fumed as he felt water cover him.

"I will, if you let go of Steve." Buruma stated as she squirted him again.

"No! And stop squirting me! I'm not a dog!" Vegeta growled.

"You're right...you would look better in cat ears..." Buruma said now in deep thought.

"No, I disagree, I think doggy ears would suit him much better.." The woman stated, now analyzing Vegeta.

"Actually, I think he would look good in bunny ears.." Secuirty guard number three pointed out.

The two woman looked at the security guard oddly.

"Oh, no homo." Security number three said reassuringly.

"Ohh, okay." They both said in unison.

"W-why did the subject turn to me in animal ears?" Vegeta asked Goku as he sweat-dropped at his situation.

"I'm not sure.." Goku sweat-dropped.

"Anyway! Let go of Steve!" Buruma demanded.

"Fine. But I need ice cream." Vegeta bargained.

"Okay." Buruma smiled. "Let's go get some ice cream then."

"Yes!" Goku cheered.

"Wait! Guys!" Steve called.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked.

"It says in my romance meter, that you and Goku aren't meant to be married." Steve exclaimed as he read his romance meter.

"WE WERE NEVER MARRIED!" They both yelled in unison.

"See? My romance meter DOES work!" Steve smiled proudly.

"Buruma...just take us to the ice cream shop all ready.." Vegeta said tiredly.

"Okay." Buruma nodded and jumped on Vegeta's shoulders.

"Chi-Chi! It's time to go!" Goku called out.

Chi-Chi rushed out of the waiting room, and jumped on Goku's shoulders.

"Well, I guess it's time to go-." Vegeta said as he was about to fly, but got interrupted by Buruma.

"Wait!" Buruma yelled and jumped off of Vegeta. "Goku, may I ask a favor?"

"U-uh, sure." Goku agreed and kneeled down for Buruma to whisper to him.

"I want you to *whisper whisper*." Buruma whispered as she grinned widely.

"Hah, sure." Goku chuckled slightly and used instant transmission.

"Buruma, what's the meaning of this?" Vegeta asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh, it's nothing." Buruma grinned suspiciously.

Vegeta just shrugged it off and waited impatiently for Goku.

"I'm back." Goku waved as he held something behind his back.

Buruma ran over to Goku and retrieved the item he had behind his back. "Thanks." Buruma thanked and ran back to Vegeta.

"It was nothing." Goku said as he stifled a laugh.

"..Hmm.." Vegeta hummed curiously as he watched his wife. She was definitely up to something..

"Well, let's go." Buruma said as she jumped on Vegeta's shoulders.

They all nodded in agreement and flew off.

* * *

(In the sky)

Buruma rummaged through her pocket, where the thing that Goku bought her was at. Although, she would get in SO much trouble for this, she just had to know.

"Buruma? What are doing?" Vegeta asked as felt something on his head.

"It's nothing. Just keep flying." Buruma answered as she tried to sound reassuring.

But, to Vegeta, she sounded extremely suspicious, yet he ignored it as he saw the ice cream shop just below him. "Yes! Finally!" Vegeta cheered and flew down there at a quick speed.

* * *

(At the ice cream shop)

The group of four walked right in, rather excitedly I must say.

"Chi-Chi look! It's a wall!" Goku pointed excitedly.

"Y-yep.." Chi-Chi sweat-dropped.

"Buruma, does it seem like people are staring at me?" Vegeta asked uncomfortably.

"Don't pay attention to those people, they're just..jealous." Buruma said reassuringly.

"Of course they are, who could blame them?" Vegeta stated proudly.

"Okay, okay, enough chit-chat, time to get ice cream." Goku smiled as he walked to the register.

"Okay." Chi-Chi and Buruma nodded and walked up to the register with Goku and Vegeta.

"Hello, may I help you?" Mary asked as her eyes trailed off to Vegeta. (Her name tag said Mary.)

"Yes, two chocolate icecream cones, a vanilla milkshake, and a bowl of mint chocolate chip icecream." Buruma answered, noticing Mary's attention was clearly on Vegeta.

"O-okay." Mary stuttered and put in their order. "That will be, six dollars and eighty-eight cents."

"Got it." Buruma said and put the money down on the counter.

"Thank you, your order will be done soon." Mary stated and looked at Vegeta with a blush. "And I-I like your cat ears."

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked, a little bit shocked at what she said.

"The cat ears your wearing on your head." Mary pointed, unaware of Vegeta's unawareness. (XD)

Vegeta ran to the men's bathroom and looked in the mirror. Surely enough, the girl wasn't lying..he was wearing pure black cat ears. He pulled the cat ears off violently and walked out of the men's bathroom, holding the cat ears in his hand.

"BURUMA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Vegeta yelled embarrassingly.

"W-well, I just wanted to see how you would look in them.." Buruma explained with a blush.

"This is embarrassing! How could you do this to me?!" Vegeta asked with a growl.

"But..you look so cute.." Buruma interjected.

Vegeta blushed slightly, and grew angrier. "I'M NOT CUTE! I'M HANDSOME!" Vegeta pouted.

"Okay, cutie." Buruma teased slightly and grabbed her ice cream cone.

Vegeta grabbed it away from her, and he literally, just pushed it in his mouth and ate it.

"Vegeta! That was mine!" Buruma fumed.

"The penalty for me wearing cat ears is ice cream." Vegeta stated slyly.

"That's not fair! Hmph...I'll just take yours then." Buruma said as she grabbed his mint chocolate chip ice cream and started eating it.

"Woman! That's MY ice cream!" Vegeta stated as he grabbed it back.

Buruma frowned at him, but then grinned as she went behind him and put the cat ears back on. "Fine..do what you want, neko-san.." Buruma laughed as she ran off.

Vegeta blushed furiously as he grabbed at the cat ears, but to his surprise, she glued it there. "WOOOOOMAAAAAANN!" Vegeta screamed as he pulled on it.

* * *

(At Buruma's and Vegeta's house)

"And that's why Vegeta has cat ears on his head." Buruma explained.

"..I see..." Gohan nodded.

* * *

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this humorous story I wrote. Reviews of any kind are welcomed, and requests are welcomed too.

Thoughts: I can't believe I made Vegeta wear cat ears, I'm in sooooo much trouble. XD

Neko means cat.


End file.
